


Блики

by EmilleS



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: General, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вдохновлено <a href="http://rikou-k.diary.ru/p186428161.htm">заявкой</a> «Мунаката/Фушими. Фушими неявно и осторожно пытается помочь Мунакате оправиться от смерти Суо, даже если это значит, что придется спать с начальником».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [K Project Secret Santa](http://kprojectss.diary.ru/p194322076.htm) в подарок Гэндальф Голубой, совратитель гномов

Под глазами у Мунакаты фиолетовые тени. Фушими подмешивает в его чай снотворное и не чувствует никаких угрызений совести, когда тот засыпает прямо на важных бумагах.  
Следующим утром лишь говорит:  
\- У вас чернила на щеке, Мунаката-сан.  
Вежливое неодобрение в чужом взгляде он предпочитает игнорировать.

**~**

Фушими ненавидит благородных людей. Не то чтобы он действительно верил, что его новый король не справится с последствиями своих действий, но предпочитает быть рядом на случай, если всё пойдёт не по плану.

**~**

Изредка, душными пустыми ночами, его слегка беспокоит вопрос – знал ли Мунаката, что всё окончится так бесславно.  
А если знал, то почему допустил.

**~**

Ожоги под ключицей ноют на непогоду, словно старые боевые раны. Фушими разглядывает собственное отражение в оконном стекле – прищуренные глаза, поджатые губы – и зло щёлкает языком.  
Недовольство собой жжётся в ладонях, как фантомное пламя.

Цвет у него – не синий, а ярко-алый.

**~**

Мунаката выглядит совсем как обычно, но Авашима хмурит тонкие брови и смотрит на него. Фушими в ответ пожимает плечами. Он не нянька Синему Королю, а если тот хочет самоубиться работой – так это его право.  
Фушими шепчет себе под нос:  
\- Но сэппуку было бы быстрее и проще, - и впервые за последние месяцы видит в чужих глазах тень улыбки.  
А потом трясёт головой и думает, как глупо было спутать с улыбкой блики света в линзах очков.

**~**

Ему иногда кажется, что он стал тенью-что-следует-по-пятам. Он знает, что Мунаката знает – в том числе и то, что он знает, но эта бесконечная цепочка ровным счётом ничего не значит до тех пор, пока всё в порядке.

**~**

В поступках Фушими ни капли благородства, лишь эгоистичный шкурный интерес.  
В рациональном Скипетре ему нравится куда больше, чем в шумной и душной Хомре.  
Фушими не сразу вспоминает, что Хомры больше нет.

**~**

Иногда по ночам ему снятся яркие красные огоньки, взмывающие в чёрное небо.  
Он глухо шепчет:  
\- Ни крови, ни костей, ни пепла, - и заходится безумным колючим смехом.  
Тишина расползается паутиной трещин и острым крошевом осыпается на пол.

**~**

После дурных слов у него неизменно дурное настроение.  
Слова доклада прилипают к губам песком, скрипят на зубах. От всего этого веет бессмысленностью – и, конечно, бессонницей, - а Мунаката на него даже не смотрит.  
\- Иди сюда, Фушими, - вдруг говорит тот и встаёт из-за стола. – Я хочу чаю и чтобы ты составил мне компанию, - а потом добавляет: - Это приказ.  
…Фушими просыпается на твёрдых татами пару часов спустя. Под головой у него чужой свёрнутый плащ. Он задумчиво трётся о него щекой; ткань жёсткая и пахнет королём.  
Фушими разглядывает его сквозь стебли бамбука.  
В голове его крутится совершенно идиотская мысль - в одной рубашке Мунаката смотрится очень домашне.

**~**

\- Это плагиат, - произносит он недовольно.  
Мунаката потягивает зелёный чай - в этот раз они действительно пьют его вместе; Фушими кажется, что тот прячет в чашке улыбку, но не может сказать точно.  
\- Это действенный способ, проверенный одним из лучших моих подчинённых.  
Фушими даже не знает, чего в этом больше – иронии или удовлетворения.  
Единственный ответ, на который его хватает - мрачное «тц».  
Мунаката улыбается ему и теперь это нельзя уже списать на блики.

**~**

Лавина может начаться с упавшего камня. Фушими помнит об этом, когда одним поздним вечером – сверхурочная работа, часы по дополнительному тарифу, на самом деле, ему просто не хочется идти домой – заходит в знакомый кабинет и видит тот же пустой взгляд, который нервировал его первые недели после смерти Микото.  
Ему хочется огрызнуться и выплюнуть: «Он не стоит такого». Вместо этого он с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь, заходя внутрь, и несётся к столу с неотвратимостью стихийного бедствия.

**~**

У Мунакаты сухие губы и очень холодные поцелуи. На вкус – такие же, как его пламя.  
Он слишком похож на статую; когда оживает под руками – лишь неспешно снимает очки. Сначала с себя, потом с него.  
\- Бесишь, - шипит Фушими, имея в виду ситуацию в целом, но Мунакату это неожиданно веселит.  
Фушими злится, обхватывает ладонью его горло, сжимает пальцы. Прикосновения, крадущие чужой смех, шлют к чёрту правила и субординацию, а Мунаката отвечает на поцелуй с жадностью утопающего.  
От хлещущей вокруг силы покалывает кожу.  
Фушими шепчет – не зная, про себя или вслух: «перестань помнить, забудь, перестань помнить».

**~**

Утром Мунаката говорит, что у его желания хороший ритм.  
А потом добавляет:  
\- Достанет и мёртвого.  
Когда знакомая хищная усмешка перечерчивает его лицо, Фушими, наконец, ему верит. 


End file.
